Encuentro con el pasado
by JYue
Summary: YamiMago Oscuro. Unos sueños acosan a Yami sobre su pasado, y la presencia de su carta preferida en todos ellos lo intriga.
1. ¿Quién eres?

Los personajes utilizados aquí no son de mi propiedad, así que antes de meterme a la cárcel piensen eso, además, Yo no gano nada por medio de esto, simplemente criticas.

Gracias. Ahora si, lean, por favor!

.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.

Capitulo 1: ¿Quién eres?

Le escocieron los ojos a causa del fuerte sol, pero estaba acostumbrado a sentirlo, o en el pasado lo estuvo.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

Con los párpados un poco cerrados, avanzó. La arena suavizaba el andar de sus pies descalzos. Cielos, como extrañaba esa sensación... sus pasos continuaron sobre un camino de roca.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

¿Una ciudad? ¿Un sepulcro? ¿Un palacio? ...Columnas cubiertas con jeroglíficos elaborados para contar los detalles de una historia que ahora ignoraba. Una larga sombra se proyectaba al final del pasillo. Alguien recargado contra un muro. Estaba esperando su llegada, lo sabía. Si se encontraba ahí era porque ambos lo pactaron.

"¿Quién es?"

El dueño de la sombra se alejaba hacia otra estancia. Por más que intentaba distinguir el rostro, no podía. La espectros causados por las paredes y la distancia se lo impedían.

"Lo conozco... ¿Quién es?"

Más pilares, más inscripciones, otro corredor. La situación le era extrañamente familiar. Apenas se detuvo unos cuantos segundos admirando su rededor. El individuo se apartaba. Lo vio perderse dentro de un espacio cerrado. Su mente le ordenó seguirlo. Eso debía hacer.

"¿Por qué?"

Sin saber la razón, obedecía. Una sala. El techo pintado semejando un cielo nocturno repleto de estrellas. Dio unos pasos al interior. Algo lo aprisionó desde atrás.

"Estaba esperándote, Faraón..."

Ese lugar, esos brazos, esa voz... era como si ya hubiera vivido aquel momento. Como si fuera algo normal para él... algo agradable, conocido y anhelado.

"¿Por qué?"

"Siempre olvidas las cosas, pequeño Faraón..." dijo la persona que le abrazaba. "Lo acordamos. Recuerda..."

Era verdad. Lo prometieron. Uno esperaría hasta que el otro regresara a buscarlo. Siempre fue así. Levantó la mirada, buscando el rostro de la persona detrás suyo. Necesitaba mirarlo. De esa manera todo volvería a su mente, lo sabía. Pero las facciones del hombre se ocultaban por en la penumbra de la habitación. El poco resplandor solar que se filtraba al interior era insuficiente para iluminarlos, pero servía para acrecentar el brillo de la mirada del extraño. Dos ligeros y claros zafiros. Sus ojos denotaban serenidad, paciencia, sabiduría... y algo más. Algo que le hizo sentirse bien. Tuvo la impresión de estar mirándole de la misma forma.

"Tu eres..."

Esos ojos, esa mirada... los conocía. Muy dentro de sí, sabía que los conocía.

"Tu eres... eres..."

Los brazos dejaban su cuerpo. La mirada se replegaba. Los ojos perdían luminosidad. Y él no lograba recordar. Sentía que se aferraba a un pedazo de tela de un mantel para no caer al piso pero sus manos resbalaran. Como si se tratase de la ultima nota de una melodía agonizante. Resultaba imposible retenerla.

"¡Eres... tu eres...!"

Todo se convirtió en oscuridad.

Se encontraba dentro de la mente de Yugi. El muchacho dormía... y él también lo hizo hasta unos segundos atrás. Un sueño, eso fue... Por lo general, sus sueños resultaban siempre confusos, abstractos... pero esta vez resultó distinto.

Se encontró muy cerca de adivinar la identidad de esa persona, estaba seguro. Sin embargo, siendo ahora consciente de la situación, eran pocas las cosas que lograba recordar. Una sala, un hombre, una mirada... Los ojos. Esos misteriosos y suaves ojos azul oscuro. Quiso recordar la voz. La entonación que tenía, algún tipo de acento, cualquier cosa... pero fue inútil. Todo rastro del sueño desapareció, excepto los resplandecientes zafiros.

"¿Quién eres?"

.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.

La luz entrando por la ventana despertó al campeón del duelo de monstruos.

"¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Sábado?" se preguntó a sí mismo, sin ánimo. "No, ayer fue lunes... ah, si, hoy es martes..." abrió los ojos con violencia. "¡Martes! ¡Tengo examen a primera hora!" el reloj marcaba con alegría las siete de la mañana. "¡¿Qué?!"

Después de una breve lucha con las sábanas para que lo dejaran salir de la cama, corrió hacia clóset a buscar el uniforme. Bajó las escaleras dando saltos mientras se ponía los calcetines. Su abuelo estaba sentado a la mesa, desayunando. Un plato preparado para el muchacho yacía al otro lado.

"¿No deberías estar ya de camino a la escuela?" preguntó el anciano, engullendo un pedazo de tocino.

"Sí, abuelito..." respondió el muchacho, colocándose la chaqueta del uniforme. "Desayuno y en un minuto me voy." Se dirigió a tomar el plato.

"No, es muy tarde." El anciano dejó fuera de alcance el plato. "Si desayunas, no llegarás a clases."

"P-pero..."

"Nada. Anda, vete a la escuela."

"Está bien, abuelito..." tomó su mochila y se marchó, mirando la cara sonriente que formaban los dos huevos y la tira de tocino sobre la mesa.

Tuvo que correr para alcanzar a entrar al salón antes de que el timbre sonara. La profesora de Inglés aún no llegaba, que buena suerte...

"Hola, Yugi." Saludó Joey, acercándose a su amigo. "¿Por qué tan agitado?"

"Me quedé dormido... Un poco más y no llego al examen."

"Eh... Tierra llamando a Yugi... ¡La semana de exámenes ya pasó!"

"¿Qué...?" Diablos... era cierto. El día anterior comenzaron las materias del nuevo modulo. Ahora tenían Biología como primera clase. "¿Entonces, hoy...?"

"La otra mitad del grupo tiene clase en el laboratorio." Completó el rubio. "¿Qué pasa contigo, Yugi? Estás algo desubicado hoy..."

"No lo sé..." los se sentaron en sus sillas. "Estoy cansado y tengo sueño..."

"¿Sabes qué es excelente para que te despiertes?" puso sobre la mesa su baraja. "¡Un duelo!"

"Joey..." ya tenía suficiente con todos los duelistas que lo retaban para intentar robarle el título de campeón.

"Vamos, solo una partida amistosa... No le vas a decir que no a tu buen amigo Joey ¿verdad? ...¿verdad?"

"Está bien..." sacó de la mochila su monte y se dispuso a tomar las cartas correspondientes. Al colocar su mano sobre la primera tarjeta sintió un raro sobresalto en su interior. "¿Te ocurre algo, Faraón?" le preguntó mentalmente, continuando sacando cartas.

"No..." Dijo el Faraón, extrañado. "Yo no provoqué eso."

Yugi optó por no darle mucha importancia a lo ocurrido, y continuar con el juego. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al descubrir que entre las primeras cinco cartas aparecía su monstruo favorito: el Mago Oscuro. Antes de que Joey pudiera concluir su primer turno, Yugi cayó sobre la mesa, dormido. El cansancio lo venció de forma tan abrupta que incluso dispersó las cartas en mano.

Joey prefirió dejarlo dormir. Él no era el más indicado para decirle a otros que estaba mal dormirse en clase. Además, tenían la hora libre. Yugi podía utilizar su tiempo como mejor le agrade. Reacomodó las barajas propias y las de su compañero. Una perteneciente a Yugi estaba en el suelo. ¡El Mago Oscuro! Vaya descuido el de su amigo... cualquiera podría haberla encontrado y quedarse con ella. La guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Buen susto se llevaría Yugi cuando notara que su monstruo preferido no estaba con las demás cartas de su monte.

Mientras el pequeño Yugi soñaba con miles de caritas sonrientes formadas por huevos estrellados y tirillas de tocino, el espíritu que alberga en su interior vagaba por páramos desconocidos.

Los ojos del Faraón se abrieron, y la primera imagen que llegó a él fue un cielo lleno de estrellas. La Sala del sueño... ¿Dormía de nuevo? Pues, por lo menos, estaba recostado. Su cuerpo al natural descansaba en formidables cojines revestidos con seda.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" preguntó, sin esperar a que alguien respondiera. No obstante, si obtuvo contestación.

"Bueno, puede ser muchas cosas..." unos brazos rodearon el pecho desnudo del Faraón. "A mi me gusta tomarlo por un oasis personal."

El rostro del joven hizo contacto con el torso también al descubierto del hombre a su lado. Por extraño que fuese, esto no le desagradó. De hecho, fue todo lo contrario. Se sentía bien en aquella posición. Pero las cosas continuaban demasiado confusas, y sus dudas sin soluciones concretas.

"No te conozco..." dijo el Faraón, imposibilitado para poner orden a las ideas en su cabeza. Una y breve risa escapó del otro hombre.

"Si acaso alguien en verdad me conoce, ese eres tu..." El sonido de esa voz le parecía al joven Faraón en sobremanera melodioso, especialmente por la forma cadenciosa con que pronunciaba las palabras. Era una lengua antigua que él bien dominaba. "Pero parece que algunas veces lo olvidas..."

"¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué solo en sueños puedo verte?" los brazos que le sostenían abandonaron su cuerpo, y el entorno pasaba a tonos más oscuros. "¡No, espera...! Quiero saber..."

Por unos cuantos segundos todo se convirtió en tinieblas, para después cambiar a una molesta luminosidad.

"Yugi..." dijo Joey, sacudiéndolo. "Despierta..."

"¿Eh...?" se frotó los ojos, con pesadez. "¿Es mi turno de jugar?"

"Hace más de cuarenta minutos que dejamos de jugar porque te quedaste dormido... Ya empezó la clase de matemáticas..."

El muchacho tardó unos segundos en situarse en la realidad. ¿En qué momento se quedó dormido? No lograba recordarlo. Lo cierto es no se sintió más descansado que cuando llegó a la escuela. Un largo y profundo bostezo llenó y vació los pulmones de Yugi.

"Buenos días, joven Moto... ¿durmió bien?" dijo la profesora, con sarcasmo. El muchacho asintió, apenado "¡Perfecto! Ahora, si no tiene objeción... ¿Ya puedo continuar con mi clase?"

"Sí, profesora..."

Ajeno a los problemas académicos que podía presenciar Yugi, el espíritu del rompecabezas aún intentaba descifrar los extraños sucesos de aquel extraño mundo de ensueño.

"Esto no puede ser normal..." se dijo. "Mucho menos una simple casualidad... ¿Quién es ese hombre? ¿De dónde me conoce? ¿Lo conozco? ...¡No lo entiendo! ¡No lo recuerdo! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué es todo esto?"

.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.

NOTAS:

Sí, bueno... Primer capitulo terminado. Una pequeña encomienda por parte de Siul. Pues aquí tienes! (me siento tan complaciente en estos días)

Qué tal? Espero que el capitulo no esté TAN mal... y dejemos claro que no soy una experta en lo que a Yu-Gi-Oh! respecta... y si en adelante ven alguna incoherencia, probablemente sea porque hasta donde he visto la serie es cuando vencen al niño ese llamado Noah... y como que me perdí una buena cantidad de los de Marik... pero si vi la película xD

Ya mejor me callo... me dejan sus reviews, por favor?


	2. Recordando algo importante

Los personajes utilizados aquí no son de mi propiedad, así que antes de meterme a la cárcel piensen eso, además, Yo no gano nada por medio de esto, simplemente criticas.

Gracias. Ahora si, lean, por favor!

.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.

Capitulo 2: Recordando algo importante.

Las clases terminaron. Yugi y sus amigos abandonaron el aula. Joey se separó un momento del grupo para ir al baño, así que los otros tres aguardaban fuera de la escuela.

"¿Te sientes bien, Yugi?" preguntó Tristán, agitando su mano frente al rostro del muchacho.

"Creo que está... dormido." Dijo Tea, inclinándose a ver los párpados cerrados de Yugi.

Por tercera ocasión, los extraños sueños llegaron a la mente del joven Faraón. Vagaba por una estrecha callezuela. De nuevo, intensos rayos solares calentaban su piel. Continuó buscando entre tiendas y negocios. Quería encontrar el regalo perfecto para...

"¿Para quién?" se preguntó. Sus pies seguían paseando entre las personas, buscando.

¿Joyas? No, demasiado frívolo, no le gustaría... ¿Comida? Tampoco. Él ya tenía suficientes manjares en donde vivía... además, no quería que perdiese su figura escultural.

"¿De quién?"

La mente del Faraón no respondía sus propios cuestionamientos, pero resolvía otros tantos de manera insólita sobre los gustos de 'él'. Era como estar viendo una escena al azar de una película desconocida, y así intentar descubrir que ocurre. Lo ilógico del asunto es que estaba desempeñando por igual los papeles de intérprete y espectador. En nada semejaba la sensación que tenía al estar en el cuerpo de Yugi; esto era peor. Dentro de la mente del muchacho, él se enteraba de los argumentos de sus ideas, el cómo y por qué de las cosas. Sin embargo, allí, en sus propios sueños, desconocía todo.

¡Ropa! Sus ojos encontraron un establecimiento dedicado a vender telas, pero también comerciaban atuendos confeccionados con estas mismas. A todos gusta que les regalen ropa, y seguro encontraría algo que favoreciera aquel cuerpo exquisito. Entró.

"Mi señor..." una mujer de edad mediana, de cabello y piel color ébano hizo una pronunciada reverencia ante él. "Dígame en que manera puede servirle su humilde sierva."

Ahora que lo reflexionaba, todas las personas que vio mientras paseaba afuera lo reverenciaron. En el momento le pareció normal...

"¿Tienen algo en azul?" preguntó el Faraón.

"Oye... despierta..." le pareció escuchar una voz masculina muy familiar desde lo lejos.

"Le ofrezco un millón de disculpas, mi señor, no tenemos nada en ese color... el ultimo embarque de telas que ordenamos llegará mañana." Respondió la mujer, sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos al joven en frente suyo. "¡Pero podemos ofrecerle otros colores de telas! Verdes, rojas, púrpuras..."

"Nunca lo he visto vestido de púrpura..." Yami ya ni siquiera se preocupó por entender la situación, era inútil. "Muy bien. Púrpura será."

"¡Deje que le muestre lo mejor que tenemos!" La mujer se dio la vuelta, emocionada. Había logrado arreglar el problema.

"Despierta..." esa voz tan conocida continuaba hablando. El lugar comenzó a oscurecerse. "Despierta..." su cuerpo perdía consistencia junto con su rededor. "¿Yugi?" Todo se tornó en penumbra, para pasar en segundos a una luz de medio día.

"¿Qué? ¿Quién?" preguntó Yugi, desconcertado. "¿Dónde? ¿Cómo?" logró distinguir a Tristán y Tea. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Te quedaste dormido estando de pie." Respondió Tristán, con recelo. "¿Te sientes bien?" los ojos del muchacho se habían cerrado de nuevo. "¡Yugi!"

"¿Eh...?" retrocedió unos pasos torpemente. "Sí, bien, estoy bien... solo necesito dormir un poco."

"Eso se nota..." comentó Tea, preocupada. "Lo mejor será que te vayas a tu casa. Nosotros esperaremos por Joey."

Yugi asintió, y dio comienzo al camino de regreso a casa. Se sentía cansado, y no podía entender la razón, en especial porque pasó toda la mañana quedándose dormido. Era como si su cuerpo continuara trabajando durante las horas de sueño... lo primero en hacer al llegar a casa es dormir.

Joey apareció en la entrada de la escuela para reunirse con sus mejores amigos. En la mano llevaba una enorme bolsa de frituras rebosantes de salsa.

"Deberías dejar de comer esas cosas." dijo Tea, en tono reprobatorio. "No sabes todo lo que contienen... es malo para la piel, el estomago, los dientes..."

"Tea, por favor..." replicó Joey. "Toda mi vida he comido esto, y mi piel es tersa, mi estomago está en perfectas condiciones, y la sonrisa rompecorazones Wheeler funciona mejor que nunca."

"Ay... ¿para qué me tomo la molestia?" se lamentó la chica. "Bien, ya vamonos..."

"Pero... ¿y Yugi?"

"Casi estaba quedándose dormido con los ojos abiertos..." dijo Tristán, cruzando los brazos. "Ya se fue a su casa."

"¿Cómo que ya se fue?" exclamó el rubio, sorprendido. Rayos... No le entregó la carta. "Bueno, lo veré más tarde..."

.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.

El campeón del duelo de monstruos apenas logró llegar a su casa antes de derrumbarse, dormido. Ni siquiera alcanzó la cocina, quedando inconsciente en medio de la sala.

Irónico... Yami despertaba en una sala, pero con un bello techo de estrellas sobre su cabeza.

"¿Por qué te empeñas en tener este lugar tan oscuro?" dijo el Faraón, desde los finos cojines de seda. "No habrá nada que quieras ocultarme ¿verdad?"

"La oscuridad es una cualidad muy característica en mí, lo sabes..."

"Sí, lo sé. Bueno, no importa. De todas maneras, no hay nada que no haya visto en ti." Se recargó por completo en los cojines. "¿Sabes? Lucías bastante bien en ese color..."

"¿Ah, si?" respondió la voz suave y a la vez profunda en tono divertido. Al otro lado de la estancia, su ya bien conocido extraño se vestía. "¿Entonces por qué no me dejaste quedarme un rato más con ella puesta?"

"Lo habría hecho..." Siempre le escuchaba ese tipo de respuestas suspicaces. Era como un divertido juego de ingenio donde ninguno cedía. "...si tu no hubieses saltado sobre mi tres segundos después que te la pusiste."

"...Sabes que la orden es muy estricta en cuanto a lo que vestimos los miembros." no tenía nada para devolver el ultimo ataque. Lo mejor era desviar el tema. "Supongo que alguien en un alto puesto prefiere más los rojos y negros que el morado."

"Nadie tiene un puesto mayor que el mío..." dijo Yami, sonriendo. "Así que de ahora en delante quiero verte vestido de púrpura."

"No les va a gustar..."

"Pero tendrán que aceptarlo." Se levantó un poco. "En verdad, yo no veo el problema... rojo, morado, verde... ¿qué importa?"

"Está bien, no más rojo." Dijo el otro hombre, avanzando hacia Yami entre las sombras. Sus ojos resplandecían como luceros nocturnos. "Si algo pasa, te culparé a ti."

"¿Qué tiene de nuevo? Siempre lo haces."

"Claro, eso no lo olvidas..."

El tono que utilizó el extraño confundió a Yami. Era una extraña mezcla entre broma, reproche y lamento. Fue en ese momento cuando cayó en la cuenta de que estaba soñando. Durante esos minutos de conversación, todo pareció cobrar sentido y tener tiempo real.

Descubrirlo debió ser algo malo, pues el lugar se tornó negro e impenetrable. El cuerpo de Yugi recobraba el sentido.

"¿Qué pasó...?" murmuró el muchacho, al verse recostado en el piso. "¿Me quedé dormido otra vez? Quizás voy a enfermarme..."

El espíritu del rompecabezas optó por no decir nada a Yugi. Era evidente que el culpable por los desmayos de somnolencia era él, pero hasta averiguar más sobre el asunto prefería no preocupar a Yugi.

¿Por qué su pasado lo acosaba de tal manera? ¿En realidad se trataba de su pasado? ¿Ese hombre y él alguna vez tuvieron una relación sentimental? ¿Quién era? Y lo peor de todo... ¿Por qué no lo recordaba ni remotamente? En su cabeza solo quedaban pequeños detalles recopilados durante la ilusión, pero sin ser exactos... las conversaciones, sin embargo la voz y el idioma parecían borrados de su mente. Al final, solo quedan concretas las celestes pupilas.

"Yugi, ya despertaste." Saludó el abuelo del muchacho al verle entrar a la cocina. "Como te vi durmiendo tan tranquilo, preferí no molestarte... ¿Tienes hambre?"

"Bastante... creo que porque no desayuné he tenido tanto sueño hoy."

"Ten. Esto te levantará el ánimo." Puso un enorme helado de chocolate recién sacado de la nevera ante su nieto. "Además, debes estar despierto para ir a lo de hoy por la noche."

"¿Qué? ¿A dónde, abuelito?"

"¡Yugi...! ¡Hoy es el día! ¿Recuerdas aquel sorteo que organizó la compañía que distribuye las cartas? ¿En el que nos inscribimos?"

"¡Cierto, ya recuerdo!"

"Bueno, pues por eso te necesito despierto, Yugi." El anciano tomó una cuchara para robar algo de helado al muchacho. "Tu siempre tienes suerte en lo relacionado al duelo de monstruos... quizás estando a tu lado yo también tenga un poco."

"No soy una amuleto de buena suerte, abuelito..." se quejó Yugi, alejando su helado del alcance del anciano. "Y se trata de un concurso nacional... dudo mucho que ganemos."

.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.

Horas más tarde, la mitad de la ciudad estaba pendiente a la transmisión vía satélite que se proyectaba en el parque central. Durante semanas anteriores se vendieron miles de boosters de duelo de monstruos, y cada comprador tenía derecho a participar en el sorteo de un viaje individual gratis con gastos pagados a cualquier destino. Cada booster tenía un número de serie impreso, y sería utilizado como comprobante en caso de ser el ganador.

"¡Si gano, me iré a Francia!" dijo el anciano, sosteniendo emocionado su booster con dragón ojiazul al frente. "Dicen que allá están muy buenas las..." notó que Yugi lo estaba escuchando. "...Las comidas regionales. Oye, ¿y tus amigos? Iban a venir ¿no?"

"Supongo que sí." trató de mirar entre la multitud a sus amigos, pero fue inútil. "Deben estar por ahí..."

Era cierto. Tristán, Joey y Tea vagaban entre un mar de personas ansiosas por que el sorteo ocurriera. No encontrarían a Yugi entre toda esa confusión. Justo cuando decidieron detenerse, la gigantesca ánfora que contenía los números participantes comenzó a girar.

"¡Es enorme!" exclamó Joey, sorprendido. "Debe haber como mínimo uno millón de participantes..." juntó las manos a manera de suplica y cerró los ojos. "Por favor, que sea yo, por favor, que sea yo, por favor, por favor, por favor..."

El gran contenedor dejó de dar vueltas. Una hermosa chica, después de subir a una escalera para alcanzar la parte superior del objeto, introdujo su mano. Se seleccionarían tres números, pero solo el ultimo obtenía el premio. Los dos restantes servían como opciones en caso de que el ganador no pudiera reclamar el premio.

"Tercer lugar..." el primer número seleccionado estaba en mano de la mujer. "0509982." Miles de murmullos de alivio. No eran ellos. "Segundo lugar... 3546141."

"Vamos, vamos..." decía Joey, desesperado. "Primer lugar, primer lugar..."

"Y el primer lugar es..." el ultimo boleto fue tomado. "¡5211660...!" muchos de los booster se lanzaron al suelo por perdedores molestos o decepcionados. "El ganador debe presentarse mañana antes de las tres de la tarde..."

"¿Por qué? ¡Dios! ¿Por qué?" Joey estaba en el suelo, lamentando que perdió.

"¡Miren, es Yugi!" exclamó Tristán, al vislumbrar a su amigo unos pasos delante. "¡Yugi! ¡Estamos aquí!"

El muchacho y su abuelo se acercaron a los tres jóvenes. Joey continuaba golpeando el piso, enfadado.

"¿Qué tal les fue, muchachos?" preguntó el anciano. "¿Alguno de ustedes ganó?"

"No..." Tea sacudió la cabeza. "¿Ustedes tampoco?"

"No..." respondió el viejo. "¡Pero Yugi estuvo muy cerca! ¡Segundo lugar!"

"¿En verdad?" Wheeler se levantó de manera súbita. "Vaya, que mal... ¡quizás podamos rastrear al primer lugar y secuestrarlo!" Nadie hizo demasiado caso al comentario del rubio.

"Bueno, ya debo irme..." dijo Yugi, seguido por un largo bostezo. "¡Me muero de sueño!"

"¡Oh, no, espera!" dijo Joey, buscando algo en sus bolsillos y luego se detuvo. "¿No te parece que te has olvidado de algo?"

"¿Olvidado algo?" repitió Yugi, confuso.

"De algo muy valioso para ti..." Wheeler leyó en su amigo que no entendía de lo que hablaba. "¡Esto!" colocó frente a él la carta preferida de Yugi. "Lo olvidaste hoy en la mañana, en la escuela... ¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar algo tan importante? ¡Si es tu querido Mago Oscuro!"

El muchacho tomó la carta entre sus manos, sonriendo apenado, pero sin tomar muy en serio la situación. Sin embargo, el espíritu del rompecabezas del milenio descubría un significado totalmente distinto a las palabras de Joey.

¡Era él! ¡El Mago Oscuro! ¡La persona en sus sueños era el Mago Oscuro! Los ojos, la ropa... ¡todo concordaba! Pero... ¿cómo podía ser? El Mago Oscuro era solo una carta ¿cierto? Aunque quizás no... los monstruos de las cartas fueron reales en algún momento ¿por qué el Mago sería una excepción? Sin embargo, de eso, a que fueran tan íntimos...

"¡Nos vemos mañana, amigos!" exclamó Yugi, alejándose con su abuelo de regreso a casa.

.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.

NOTAS:

Ok, capitulo 2... sin demasiados comentarios, en realidad. Decidí aclarar quien era la persona misteriosa de una buena vez... creo que de aquí en adelante la historia mejorará. Al menos, eso espero.

Bueno, suficiente. Nos vemos.


	3. Dulce inconsciencia

Los personajes utilizados aquí no son de mi propiedad, así que antes de meterme a la cárcel piensen eso, además, Yo no gano nada por medio de esto, simplemente criticas.

Gracias. Ahora si, lean, por favor!

.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.

Capitulo: Dulce inconsciencia.

Esto no podía estar pasándole a él... Si en verdad tuvo una relación con el Mago Oscuro, lo recordaría... ¿cierto? ¡Diablos! ¡Eso no lo convencía! Y los sueños... en cuanto el pequeño Yugi se acostara a dormir él perdería control de su inconsciente.

Las imágenes de todos aquellos sueños se agolparon en su mente. Los rasgos del extraño encajaban a la perfección con los de la carta.

La carta... de vez en vez, Yugi la tomaba entre las manos, provocando a Yami un escalofrío mental. A través del muchacho se encontró obligado a mirar en varias ocasiones los ojos cerúleos del monstruo de duelo... y estos parecían devolver la mirada.

"Buenas noches, abuelito..." dijo Yugi, después de una largo bostezo. "Nos vemos mañana."

Oh, no... ¡Se iba a dormir! Y lo peor de todo es que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Yugi ya hacía suficiente teniéndole en su interior para que ahora le pidiera mantenerse despierto porque temía soñar con la sensual carta del Mago Oscuro. Era ridículo, así de simple. Bien. Iba a enfrentarlo. Sintió las sábanas cubriendo el cuerpo de Yugi, así como al cansancio tomar posesión de ambos.

Segundos adelante, despierta en la ya bien conocida sala de techo estrellado. El dulce jugo de una uva dentro su boca bajaba por la garganta del Faraón. Estaba solo. ¡Excelente! ¡Justo cuando enfrentaría al desconocido, este no aparece!

"Llegaste temprano, querido Faraón..."

La uva estuvo a punto de atorarse en la tráquea de Yami, obligándole a toser con brusquedad. Tenía delante suyo al hombre de siempre y, a pesar de la profunda oscuridad, logró distinguirlo en su totalidad. ¡Era la carta! No... eso no era una carta... Era el Mago Oscuro. Incluso vestía el traje color púrpura de siempre.

"Vaya recibimiento." replicó el hechicero, levantando una ceja a causa de la tos de Yami. "¿Tanto gusto te da verme?"

"Disculpa... Malditas uvas. No sé que rayos me pasó." Cada vez tenía menos acceso al control de su cuerpo, convirtiéndose por momentos en un mero espectador.

"Las obligaciones diarias de un Faraón pueden ser muy agotadoras..." mientras el Mago se acerca a su acompañante lanza al suelo su sombrero, dejando en libertad su oscura cabellera. "Tal vez lo mejor sea..." la parte superior del traje cae junto al sombrero. "Que te vayas a descansar..."

"O quizás lo mejor sea... Que te vayas despidiendo del resto de tu ropa."

"Supongo..." las pocas prendas que cubrían el cuerpo del Mago Oscuro fueron removidas por su dueño. "Que no se puede desobedecer al Faraón."

"Supones bien." jaló del brazo al hechicero para colocarlo bajo su cuerpo en la cama.

Los brazos del Mago Oscuro rodearon el cuello del otro, uniendo al instante los labios de ambos. Incluso Yami pudo sentir eso. El interior de la boca de la carta era fresco, y su lengua dócil, dejándose manejar por la del otro. Pero en algún momento inesperado, atacaba en busca del mando. Esa mezcla de sumisión y rebeldía era una de las cosas que más le gustaban en su brujo personal. Como Faraón, nunca nadie se te opone o revela, y siempre te dan lo que pides. En ocasiones es bueno luchar para obtener lo que quieres.

Las manos del Mago Oscuro recorrían con delicadeza la piel de Yami, apartando la ropa que obstruía su camino. Al Faraón poco le habría importado que en lugar de desnudarlo con esa tranquilidad lo hiciera desgarrando todo. Deseaba sentir su cuerpo en contacto con el Mago, así que por el momento usó los labios para degustar la piel de éste.

"La paciencia es una virtud, mi querido Faraón..." susurró el hechicero, con tono enigmático. "Pero igual que tu en este momento, yo también me estoy desesperando."

Al principio Yami pensó que lo decía por la manera ávida en que lo besó, pero ya no estaba del todo seguro. Entonces fue que recordó lo que pensaba hacer antes de que el Mago le sorprendiera con su presencia: enfrentarlo. Obtuvo de regreso el poder sobre su cuerpo e hizo un intento por levantarse. Por segundos todo se oscureció, y para cuando logra incorporarse, está en la habitación de Yugi, haciendo uso de su cuerpo.

"¡Maldición!" gruñó, golpeando la cama con un puño. Su vista se clavó en la pared frente a él, dando con los profundos ojos color cielo. Tuvo un sobresalto antes de descubrir que se trataba de un simple póster con la imagen de la carta preferida de Yugi, el cual éste colocó desde mucho tiempo atrás y que él bien conocía. Se estaba excediendo... ¿por qué se sorprendió tanto? Era ilógico. Un afiche no te mira o habla... "Tampoco te visita en sueños, ni besa tan bien..."

Un momento... ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Besar tan bien? Sí, eso había dicho. Vamos... Sabía perfectamente que todo lo ocurrido en el sueño le agradó ¿Para qué engañarse?

Se levantó de la cama, y tomó de la mesa la carta preferida de Yugi.

"Nunca imaginé al Mago Oscuro capaz de provocar semejantes sensaciones..." pasó sus dedos sobre la imagen, pero el papel no igualaba la piel del hechicero. "¿En verdad nos conocimos? ¿Formaste parte de mi pasado?... ¿Por qué no puedo recordarte mas que en sueños?" El reloj anunciaba la 1 de la mañana. "El tiempo vuela cuando sueñas así..."

Yugi iría a la escuela en algunas horas. Lo mejor era volver a la cama y dejarlo descansar.

Pasaron las horas, el sol se levantó sobre la ciudad, y Yugi Moto salió de su cama.

"¡Que bien dormí!" exclamó el muchacho, sonriendo.

Para bien o para mal, Yami no soñó nada durante el resto de la noche anterior. Gran parte de él anhelaba ver de nuevo al brujo oscuro, por variadas razones.

En la escuela tuvo que soportar las aburridas conversaciones de los amigos de Yugi. Bueno, Joey jamás es aburrido, pero Tristan, y en especial Tea, no son muy interesantes. Tea Gardener... no le gustaba que esa chica se interesara tanto en él. Siempre intentando estar a su lado, y sonriéndole por cualquier tontería. Antes no le inspiró ningún sentimiento, y ahora, con un apasionado Mago Oscuro en las noches, menos.

Clase tras clase pasaron sin novedad, y el antiguo Faraón continuaba encontrar algún tipo de resemblanza entre los sueños. No tenía muchos datos... sobre la ubicación, sólo el exterior de la sala con estrellas y el bazar. El intenso sol y la arena no el dejaban duda que se tratase de Egipto, su tierra natal...

En ocasiones no podía evitar preguntarse si no se tomaba demasiado en serio unos simples sueños... no podía asegurar que fueran verdad y no simples creaciones de algún interés oculto hacia el Mago Oscuro.

"¿Cómo se le ocurre a la profesora de Biología encargar tanta tarea?" se quejó Wheeler, mordiendo el libro de esa materia. "¡Por mi, las mitocondrias pueden estar hechas de helado si quieren!"

Los cuatro amigos caminaban hacia la salida de la escuela, a un lado de las canchas de soccer.

"¿Sabes, Joey?" dijo Tristan. "Escuché que si estás en algún club de deporte, la escuela te ayuda con ciertas materias..."

"Yo no creo que eso sea cierto." Intervino Tea. "Además, esa no es la solución. Lo que deben hacer es ponerse a estudiar más ¿verdad, Yugi?"

"Eh, pues..." no era muy divertido cuando Tea le pedía su opinión.

"¡Yugi!" gritaron sus amigos.

La luz desapareció en un segundo, y no supo más. Por otra parte, la inconciencia era distinta para Yami. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose en un espacio cerrado. Era un lugar grande y lujoso, que de manera extraña, le era familiar. Encontró una ventana mientras avanzaba, así pudo ver que era noche, muy noche.

El sonido de pasos lo alertaron. Alguien se acercaba. No se sentía listo para dar explicaciones sobre el porqué de su presencia, pues ni siquiera él lo sabía. Prefirió ocultarse en la sombra proyectada por las paredes en una esquina, y esperar. Los pasos continuaron haciéndose más audibles conforme se aproximaba. Pasaron de largo, pero unos segundos después, se detuvieron. Yami quiso saber la razón, y se acercó un poco en medio de la oscuridad. Su gran sorpresa fue descubrir al Mago Oscuro a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Vestía un traje distinto, negro con rojo. No sabía que hacer. Ahora que lo tenía enfrente, no encontró palabras.

El hechicero reanudó su camino como si nada pasara, y fue cuando el otro se decidió a moverse. Salió de su escondite, e intentó detener al Mago del brazo. Sin embargo, no lo logró. Su mano atravesó el cuerpo del otro, dándose cuenta entonces que no era corpóreo, sino algún tipo fantasma o espíritu invisible. Bastante distinto a las ocasiones anteriores... eso no podía ser bueno. Sin tener más opción, siguió al brujo en silencio. Llegaron a una elegante puerta dorada, y la carta llamó a la puerta.

"Pasa."

¡Por Ra! ¡Era su voz! El hechicero abrió la puerta, y Yami entró con él. Era una habitación increíble, digna de un...

"¿Me mandó llamar, Faraón?"

"Así es." Respondió desde su magnánima cama. "Cierra la puerta, y acércate por favor." El Mago obedeció al instante, para luego pararse a una distancia considerable de la cama. "¿Te molestaría sentarte?" el otro no pudo objetar, así que lo hizo. "Bien... tu siempre has sido mi maestro, y quiero preguntarte sobre unas dudas que tengo."

"Sabe que le ayudaré en cuanto me sea posible."

"¿Qué es el amor?"

Yami se extrañó por la pregunta. Le pareció inusual, por no decir es estúpido, en él preguntar ese tipo de cosas, y algo le decía que su _yo_ del pasado tenía otras intenciones ocultas.

"Mejor dicho..." continuó el Faraón. "¿Cómo es sentir amor hacia alguien?"

"Bien, no todos tienen la misma concepción de amar." Respondió el otro. "Cuando amas a alguien, te preocupas por esa persona, la extrañas cuando no estás con ella, quieres protegerle, que sea feliz..."

"¿Esa es tu idea del amor?" el hechicero asintió. "¿Y estás enamorado de alguien?" no hubo respuesta. El Mago parecía incomodo por la pregunta. "Interpretaré tu silencio como una afirmación... ¿sabes? Yo también estoy enamorado de alguien." La mirada del Mago Oscuro se posó en una de las paredes del fondo, como no dando importancia a las palabras del Faraón, a pesar que eso era una insubordinación grave. "Ahora háblame sobre el amor físico."

La expresión de sorpresa en Yami fue idéntica a la del rostro del brujo. ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta fue esa?!

"Faraón, no soy el indicado para hablarle sobre esos temas. Antes como sacerdote, y ahora como hechicero a su servicio he dedicado mi vida a la familia real. Ese tipo de tratos nos están vedados, ya que nuestro primordial fin es proteger."

"Pero tu estás enamorado de alguien..." se incorporó en la cama, acercándose tentativamente al Mago Oscuro. "¿No sientes por las noches deseos de besar a esa persona?" El joven Faraón parecía disfrutar mientras molestaba a su súbdito. "¿De tenerle entre tus brazos? ¿De...?"

"Lo que yo sienta o desee no es un tema decoroso para discutir." El hechicero se levantó de la cama con indiferencia. "Si lo que desea es experimentar el amor carnal, le haré traer una cortesana para que lo instruya."

La sonrisa del Faraón se amplió. Ese era el punto al que quería llevar a su hechicero: a responder con molestia. No era momento para dejarle marchar.

"No quiero una cortesana." Dijo, deteniéndolo de un brazo. "Sino a mi terco y malhumorado maestro." Dicho esto, atrajo al hechicero hacia el lecho, para después lanzarse en busca de sus labios.

Los ojos de Yami se cerraron, y luego se abrieron con violencia, en un fuerte impulso hacia delante, como si alguien lo sacudiera. Miró alrededor, confuso.

"Al fin despiertas..." la cara de Tea casi chocaba con la de Yami. "¿Estás bien, Yugi?"

"¿Qué...?"

"¿No lo recuerdas?" preguntó Joey. "Bueno, debe ser normal que eso pase cuando te golpea un balón con tanta fuerza... Pero no te quedaste amnésico ¿verdad?"

Yami tardó unos cuantos segundos en comprender la situación. Un golpe, estuvo inconsciente, soñó al Mago... sus mejillas amenazaron con tornarse rosas al recordar la comprometedora conversación que presenció. ¿En qué habrían terminado las cosas entre el Faraón y su hechicero?

"¿Estás bien, Yugi? ¿De verdad? ¿No te pasó nada?"

"Sí, sí, estoy bien..." se quejó, alejando a Tea, ya que ésta en cada pregunta casi le metía por la nariz un algodón bañado en alcohol. "Gracias."

"Entonces nos vamos. Hay mucha tarea de Biología por delante." Dijo Tristán, señalando la puerta. Tea intentó replicar, pero al final se fue también.

.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.

NOTAS:

Saludos! Tardé mucho con el capitulo tres? Si así les parece, sorry. Materias pendientes, enfermedad, lluvia... todo ha estado en mi contra en estos últimos días. Pero como podemos sobrevivimos!

Qué les pareció este capitulo, eh? Envidio los sueños de Yami xD

Espero que la actitud de los personajes no me estén quedando fuera de contexto... pero como les dije antes, no soy una experta en la materia (pero me estoy instruyendo, en serio!)

Gracias por los reviews! Ya me estaba sintiendo mal al no recibir ninguno... si les gusta mi fic y lo leen, por favor dejen algún comentario, porque luego siento que nadie toma en cuenta mis fics... (maldita inseguridad y falta de autoestima! uú)

Bueno, muchas gracias por su apoyo!!


	4. Punto de encuentro

Los personajes utilizados aquí no son de mi propiedad, así que antes de meterme a la cárcel piensen eso, además, Yo no gano nada por medio de esto, simplemente criticas.

Gracias. Ahora si, lean, por favor!

.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.

Capitulo 4: Punto de encuentro.

Se levantó, haciendo uso del cuerpo de Yugi Moto. Estaba en casa. Sus amigos lo trajeron después del golpe y quedara inconsciente… Ah, si, y en el transcurso llegó otro sueño. ¡Esos sueños que no le dejaban vivir en paz!

"¿Qué significan?" se preguntó, mientras daba vueltas por la habitación con los brazos cruzados. "¿Por qué los tengo? ¿Por qué ahora?"

Dioses… la cabeza le estallaría por la sobrecarga de dudas. Quería respuestas, las necesitaba, y sabía muy bien que hacer para obtenerlas. La forma en que se presentaban los sueños era una espada de dos filos, y aquel el momento indicado para usarla a su favor.

Desconectar la línea telefónica fue lo primero en hacer, luego escribió una nota para el abuelo de Yugi, indicando que se iba a dormir y que por favor no lo despertara. Vaya… nunca antes notó lo distinto de la caligrafía entre Yugi y él, pero eso no importaba mucho. Trajo de la cocina las ultimas cosas que requería el plan y subió a la alcoba. Asegurada la puerta, tomó asiento sobre la cama.

"Lo siento, Yugi, pero necesito que duermas unas cuantas horas." Colocó en su boca dos pastillas para dormir y ayudado de un trago de agua las dejó entrar en su organismo.

Las cápsulas no tardaron mucho en hacer efecto, y pronto los ojos de Yami se cerraban con pesadez. Fase uno del plan concluida, el resto era cuestión de azar. Los sueños no tenían algún tipo de cronología, así que podría aparecer en cualquier parte y situación.

Al parecer, fue su día de suerte, pues emergió en donde el sueño anterior concluyó, en la habitación del Faraón. No obstante, ya había transcurrido el tiempo y el amanecer se acercaba.

A un lado de la elegante cama el Mago Oscuro se daba a la tarea de vestirse. Por el momento Yami no se preocupó de otra cosa más que admirar el agraciado cuerpo del hechicero negro. Ahora recordaba que fastidiar tanto a su maestro esa noche había valido la pena… ¡Un momento! ¿Ahora _recordaba_? ¿De dónde salió eso? Fue como un instante de lucidez que se esfumó al percatarse de ello.

"¿Te vas ya?" preguntó el Faraón entre las sábanas.

"Si me quedo más tiempo alguien podría verme salir de aquí." Respondió el Mago con tranquilidad. "Además, tengo cosas que hacer… y usted también, Faraón."

El hechicero terminó de vestirse, y cuando pretendía salir sintió que una mano tomaba la suya, paralizándole.

"Anoche, cuando dije que estoy enamorado de alguien…" la voz del Faraón demostraba un poco de nerviosismo. "Hablaba de ti… quiero saber si tu sientes lo mismo." Oprimió la mano del brujo con más fuerza. "¿Estamos enamorados?"

El Mago se dio la vuelta para enfrentar los ojos color violeta de su soberano. Se inclinó un poco y asintió con la cabeza, aun libre de su sombrero.

"Sí, lo estamos." Dijo, sonriendo ligeramente. "Pero no me siento seguro de que esto…" El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta lo interrumpió.

"Faraón, soy yo, Akunadin." Uno de los sacerdotes reales de mayor confianza para el Faraón. "Acordamos revisar el día de hoy algunos asuntos sobre la banda de ladrones que apareció…"

"¡Maldición, lo olvidé!" murmuró el joven Faraón, molesto. La situación en que se encontraban era demasiado comprometedora como para dejar que los vieran, pero sería muy sospechoso que el Faraón se negara a ver a uno de sus más cercanos consejeros, en especial si él mismo le pidió venir. "¡Bien, tengo una idea!" Arrancó un pedazo de tela de las sábanas, y lo mojó con agua en una vasija al lado de su cama. Subió a ésta saltando, puso el improvisado trapo en su frente. "Ahora solo sígueme el juego y deja que yo hable." Cambió su tono de voz por uno más leve. "Adelante…" la puerta comenzaba a abrirse. "¡El sombrero, el sombrero!" dijo, mientras señalaba con insistencia la parte restante en el atuendo del hechicero, el cual apenas logró colocárselo a tiempo.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó el sacerdote, sorprendido por lo que vio. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el brujo. "¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

"No me sentía muy bien…" dijo el soberano, fingiendo a la perfección debilidad. "Así que lo mandé llamar."

"Pero no vi que nadie entrara en su habitación, Alteza…" dijo Akunadin, desconfiado. "Me desperté muy temprano…"

"Él está aquí desde la noche anterior." Interceptó el Faraón. "Le pedí se quedara a atenderme, por eso no le viste pasar." Notó como los ojos del sacerdote recorrían la habitación en busca de anomalías, y las encontró: su ropa. Durante la confusión de lo ocurrido, quedó en el suelo con un descuido espantoso.

"¿Eso…?"

"Tuve que pedirle se quitara sus prendas." Dijo el Mago Oscuro, sin dudar un segundo. "Por la fiebre."

El sacerdote dudó. Algo le decía que no creyera a esos dos… pero sería una ofensa terrible argumentar contra la palabra del Faraón. Quizás estaba imaginando cosas. ¿Qué podrían ocultar el Faraón y su hechicero?

"¿Desea que mande llamar al médico real, su Alteza?" preguntó el hombre.

"No, no, ya me siento mejor." Dijo el Faraón. "La fiebre desapareció por completo."

"En ese caso, pasemos al tema de la nueva banda de delincuentes…" el sacerdote giró hacia el Mago Oscuro. "Ya puedes retirarte."

"Su Alteza." El Mago hizo una reverencia y abandonó la estancia.

Todo ese tiempo Yami observó cada movimiento o expresión de la carta, y ahora veía a esos ojos azules entristecer tras la puerta cerrada. Pero ¿por qué? La persona que amaba lo correspondía ¿qué estaba mal?

El hechicero levantó el rostro al frente.

"Todo esto está mal…"

Por unos segundos Yami tuvo la impresión de que era visible al hombre frente a él, pero lo comprobó falso cuando éste pasó a través de su cuerpo caminando. Fue una sensación peculiar, como sumergirse en agua. Empero, al concluir eso, el tiempo había transcurrido, y él se encontró de nuevo en la habitación del Faraón. No pudo asegurar si era ese mismo día o después.

"Por favor…" suplicó el Mago mientras el Faraón degustaba su cuello. "Esto no está bien…"

"¿Por qué?" se detuvo. "Quiero saber por qué lo dices. ¿Por qué somos hombres? ¿Es eso?" El hechicero desvió la mirada sonriendo con desaire, pero pronto cambió el gesto por uno de diversión.

"A veces tu seriedad me sorprende." Dijo, pasando sus manos a la cadera del joven. "Me refiero a que necesitamos ser más cuidadosos con esto. Tu habitación no es un punto de encuentro muy discreto. Parece necesitar algunas clases de lógica, Faraón."

"No quiero clases… Solo al maestro." condujo al otro a la enorme cama, pasando a través de Yami.

La impresión de agua volvió, luego reapareciendo en un espacio cerrado. Desconocía la habitación, repleta de personas con trajes semejantes a los del Mago Oscuro, pero mucho más simples, y por esto mismo logró localizar a éste entre el grupo. Se trataba de una reunión, o algo semejante. Más delante, la estancia comenzó a desalojarse.

Podía notarse a simple vista que el Mago Oscuro poseía un nivel superior a los demás, no solo por la diferencia de vestimenta, también por esa aura de energía que irradiaba, la sabiduría en aquellos ojos, la seguridad con que hablaba y como le obedecían.

¿Cuál era la historia de tan enigmático personaje? ¿Cómo llegó al servicio de la familia real? Por palabras de éste mismo supo que antes fue un sacerdote, que era su maestro… ¡Maldición, deseaba recordar!

"¡Ven conmigo!" el joven Faraón salió al encuentro de su hechicero, tomándole la mano. "¡Quiero mostrarte algo!"

El brujo no pudo hacer nada para impedir a su soberano arrastrarle por los pasillos del palacio. Al dar vuelta en una esquina, casi atropellan a una de las sacerdotisas. No era cualquier sacerdotisa, sino Isis. El Mago cruzó miradas con ella pocos segundos, y vio algo que no le agradó. Reconocimiento. La sacerdotisa estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría, lo sabía todo.

Continuaron corriendo hacia el exterior del lugar y más allá. Después de caminar alrededor de cinco minutos llegaron a una vieja construcción.

"¿Sabes qué es este lugar?" preguntó el Faraón.

"Por supuesto que lo sé." Respondió el hechicero, sacudiendo la arena adherida a su traje durante el trayecto. "Es la antigua sala de observación."

Yami tuvo la impresión de saber lo que el Mago hablaba. Muchísimo tiempo atrás, antes de descubrir el poder del collar del milenio para ver el futuro se utilizaba ese observatorio para predecir eventos próximos por medio de las estrellas. De alguna manera, podía recordar eso.

"Te equivocas." Replicó el Faraón, sonriendo. "Esto solía ser la sala de observación. Ahora es nuestro punto de encuentro." El Mago no dijo nada, exhortando al Faraón a explicarse. "Dijiste que querías un lugar discreto, bueno, aquí lo tienes."

Se adentraron en la enorme construcción. Yami la conocía. Era el escenario del primero de todos esos sueños. El mismo sol incandescente, la arena suave en los pies.

"La he mandado restaurar para nosotros." Continuó el Faraón, pasando a la sala principal. "¿Te gusta?"

El hechicero se asombró por la belleza de la sala. Increíble… antiguamente eran viejas ruinas, ahora una hermosa cámara.

"Esto debió costarte mucho trabajo… sin mencionar el precio…" Dijo el Mago, con suspicacia.

"No hablemos sobre eso." Una mano del joven Faraón atrajo al brujo hacia él, mientras la otra se posó sobre el pecho de aquel. "Ya no puedes continuar diciendo que algo anda mal."

"¿No, verdad?" besó los labios de su soberano con fuerza.

Yami no pudo evitar acercarse a la pareja, colocándose tras su _yo_ del pasado. Los ojos cerrados del Mago Oscuro daban a su rostro una apariencia casi angelical. Quiso sentir esos labios cálidos sobre los propios, tocar la tersa piel bajo sus manos.

El hechicero rompió el contacto para estrechar el cuerpo del Faraón entre sus brazos. Al abrirse los ojos del Mago, Yami creyó ver un leve destello de tristeza. Por solo unos segundos, y de inmediato se disolvió.

"Gracias…" murmuró el brujo oscuro al oído del Faraón.

Para Yami las cosas comenzaron a desaparecer. La oscuridad cubrió todo en cuestión de segundos, trayendo consigo un insistente golpeteo. Estaba despertando.

"¡Yugi, es la ultima vez que te lo digo!" la voz del abuelo de Yugi venía desde el otro lado de la puerta. "La cena está servida, si no bajas, me la comeré yo." La puerta se abrió, dando paso a un desaliñado Yugi.

"Ahora bajo…" dijo el muchacho, frotando sus ojos. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Las siete y treinta de la noche." Respondió el anciano, bajando las escaleras. "Dormiste toda la tarde ¿es que no tienes tarea que hacer o algo así?"

"¡Rayos, lo olvidé!" exclamó Yugi, llevándose una mano a la frente, preocupado. "¡La tarea de biología!"

.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.

NOTAS:

Woosh! Capitulo cuatro terminado! Qué les pareció?

Un poco más corto que los demás capítulos, pero no di para más… (luego me regañan porque son tan breves, pero no importa xD)

Oh, una aclaración. Eso del traje negro del Mago Oscuro… bueno, según me enteré, en el manga el traje es azul con rojo, y quise hacer uso de ese dato, pero me confundí y lo puse negro con rojo xD …no sé porqué el traje es morado en el anime, pero me pareció lindo dar una explicación posible ˆˆU

Pero me desvío del tema… Un saludo a todos los que me dejan reviews, no dejen de hacerlo!


	5. Sin rumbo fijo

Los personajes utilizados aquí no son de mi propiedad, así que antes de meterme a la cárcel piensen eso, además, Yo no gano nada por medio de esto, simplemente criticas.  
Gracias. Ahora si. ¡Lean, por favor!

.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.

Capitulo 5: Sin rumbo fijo.

Yugi pasó la noche entera despierto, trabajando en la tarea de Biología. Para cuando se iba a dormir ya era hora de levantarse. Lástima. Con la gracia de un zombie al caminar, logró llegar a la escuela.

"¡Buenos días!" saludó Joey. Vio el aspecto deplorable de Yugi. "No te ves nada bien, amigo…"

"Tarea… mucha…" Se balanceó hacia un lado. "Despierto… noche…"

"¡Hey!" el rubio sostuvo a su amigo de caer al piso. "¿Seguro que estás bien?"

Yugi abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió.

"Hola, Joey. ¿Viniste a visitarme?"

"Ok, no estás bien…" lo acompañó a una banca. "Siéntate un momento ¿quieres?"

"La principal función de las mitocondrias es generar energía…"

"Sí, sí, sí…" interrumpió Wheeler. "¿Sabes qué? Creo que todavía falta un rato para la primera clase ¿por qué no descansas unos minutos?" obligó a Yugi a recostarse en la banca. Debido a la corta estatura de su amigo, Joey no tuvo problema en sentarse en el espacio restante en la banca.

"Descansar… minutos…" en verdad parecía un zombie, sobre todo por su cabello, hecho un total desastre.

Wheeler tomó un periódico que encontró en el piso. Era de esa mañana. Se puso a leerlo para pasa el tiempo. Yami sintió el sueño invadir a Yugi. Era inevitable que durmiera, y el nuevo ánimo de Yami por descubrir el misterio de su pasado aumentaba.  
Despertó en aquella antigua tierra, dentro del enorme palacio, pero para sorpresa de Yami, no vio cerca a nadie conocido. Parecía haber aparecido en un lugar al azar.

"Parece que quien organiza esto tuvo un pequeño descuido." Dijo Yami, avanzando por los pasillos del palacio.

Tras unos minutos de andar sin rumbo fijo comenzó a seguir el sonido de voces discutiendo. La puerta estaba abierta, y entró. No tardó en reconocer la habitación, fue ahí donde antes vio reunidos al Mago Oscuro y otros sacerdotes. La misma multitud estaba ahí, pero un aire de tensión llenaba el ambiente.

"¡La situación es critica!" gritaba uno de los hombres al poderoso hechicero. "¡Tantas revueltas en tan poco tiempo no son coincidencia!

"¡Alguien debe estar alborotando a las masas!" agregó otro.

El semblante sereno del mago no se vio afectado por el tono en que le hablaban. A Yami le recordó la actitud que mostraba la carta cuando esperaba recibir órdenes de atacar en los duelos.

"¡Necesitamos que el Faraón haga algo!"

El hechicero aguardó, sosteniendo su imponente báculo en la mano izquierda, a que los hombres decidieran guardar silencio. Entonces, habló.

"El Faraón está al tanto de los problemas que han surgido últimamente. Estos últimos días ha enviado comunicados al pueblo para que la gente no caiga en un estado de alerta."

"¡Comunicados!" dijo un hombre, en burla. "De nada servirán si el culpable está entre la gente del pueblo."

"El Faraón también ha considerado esa posibilidad, y si en realidad existe una alborotador en el reino, la guardia real debe encargarse de encontrarlo. Y la guardia real son ustedes, señores, así que si están tan preocupados por la seguridad de su soberano y el pueblo, les recomiendo que vuelvan a sus deberes de inmediato."

El lugar comenzó a vaciarse entre murmuros de queja y nerviosismo, hasta que sólo quedo el Mago Oscuro en la estancia. Yami, que lo observaba desde el otro lado de la habitación, se le acercó. Antes de alcanzarlo, le vio tomar asiento en una elegante silla, que denotaba el rango del hechicero en el consejo.

"Dirigir un reino debe desgastar a cualquiera." Pensó Yami, al detenerse frente a la carta y ver la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos.

La mirada del Mago, fija en un punto no especifico, estaba dirigida por casualidad hacia Yami, quien se entretuvo intentando descifrar lo que pensaba.

"Quiero recordarte…" susurró Yami, con tristeza. "En verdad que sí…" extendió la mano, intentando tocar el rostro del brujo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó el mago, volviendo a su postura fría.

Yami retrocedió sorprendido. Le habló. La carta le habló. No supo que responder. De pronto se sintió indefenso por la situación. Apenado, retiró la mano con la que estuvo a punto de tocarle el rostro. ¿Qué explicación le daba?

"Yo…" tenía la mente en blanco, pero antes de poder formular una respuesta, le interrumpieron.

"¿El Faraón en realidad dijo eso?" dijo una voz femenina, en tono malicioso. "¿O es que ya te tomas el lujo de hablar en su nombre?"

Yami se dio vuelta, topando con la sacerdotisa Isis. Comprendió al instante que fue para ella la pregunta formulada por el hechicero. El mago se levantó de la silla, y Yami se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Iba a la salida.

"Sabes que hay problemas." Dijo la mujer, cuando el brujo pasó a su lado, sin mirarle. "Problemas graves, y en lo único que piensas es en ti."

"¿Qué?" el mago se giró, indignado.

"Sabes bien de que hablo, hechicero…" esta vez fue ella quien le dio la espalda, pasando las yemas de los dedos por el relieve tallado en la silla del mago. "Sí, eres es pasatiempo preferido del Faraón, pero antes que la diversión están los deberes."

Para entonces Yami había alcanzado al Mago Oscuro, y pudo ver como cerraba las manos con fuerza alrededor del báculo. Estaba molesto. Pero no era común en él dejarse amedrentar por una simple sacerdotisa.

"Se supone que predices el futuro, pero aún no logras darnos información sobre la causa de los problemas en el reino… Parece que tú también deberías dedicarte a tus deberes, sacerdotisa, en lugar de entrometerte en la vida amorosa de tu rey." Hizo un marcado énfasis en la palabra 'amorosa'.

El Mago atravesó la salida bajo la mirada de enfado de Isis.

"¡El Faraón no te pertenece!" gritó, desde el salón de reuniones.

Yami se vio en una situación muy incómoda. Jamás imaginó que entre el Mago Oscuro e Isis existieran ese tipo de conflictos. Dudó sobre si debía seguir o no al hechicero, pero era preferente a vagar de nuevo por el palacio. Lo siguió por varios pasillos, admirado por la elaborada manera en que estaban talladas las paredes, las columnas, todo. Hasta ese momento no se había percatado de la gran belleza arquitectónica del lugar. Incluso parecía haberse considerado la luz solar que entraba por la ventana, resaltando ciertas áreas de la construcción a cada hora del día. Nunca había estado en la habitación del hechicero negro, y la idea de ver donde residía tan intrigante personaje le despertó la curiosidad. Tras pasar otros pasillos más, al fin se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta de madera, también tallada de manera exquisita. La carta entró y de inmediato cerró la entrada, apenas dejando pocos segundos a Yami para admirar el interior. En comparación con la Habitación Real, esta era pequeña, pero casi igual de lujosa. Seguramente el Faraón tuvo algo que ver en eso. Desesperado por saber lo que ocurría en el interior, el espíritu del rompecabezas avanzó a la puerta. Para su desgracia, topó con ella. Hizo otro intento, obteniendo el mismo resultado. ¿Era corpóreo ahora? Lo dudaba. Lo más probable era que, como sería lógico, la habitación del Mago tuviera alguna protección mágica contra los entrometidos inoportunos. Aunque no terminaba de entender cómo un hechizo pudiera seguir vigente después de cinco mil años.  
Ya no tenía otra opción más que continuar deambulando por el enorme palacio.

"Será más interesante que quedarme sentado esperando a que abra la puerta."

Yami encontró razonable la idea de ir a ver al Faraón, la otra pieza importante de ese rompecabezas. No tardó tanto en dar con la gran puerta dorada que cerraba el dormitorio del soberano. ¿Estaría ahí a esas horas del día? Con precaución, extendió su mano hacia la puerta, que esta vez pasó a través del grueso material sin problema. Entró, y vio al Faraón apoyado en la repisa de su ventana. A Yami le causó una sensación extraña dentro del pecho ver ese rostro idéntico al suyo con una angustia marcada en el rostro.

"Esto es más difícil cada día…" dijo el Faraón, mientras el viento cálido le agitaba la ropa. "Es mi obligación mantener el pueblo a salvo, buscar su bienestar… ¿pero qué hago si son ellos quienes parecen estar en mi contra?" se dio la vuelta, haciendo ondular su larga capa. "¿Qué mal les he hecho yo¡Si lo único que hago es protegerlos!" desanimado, se llevó una mano a la frente, intentando tranquilizarse. "A veces me pregunto cómo soportaba mi padre estos problemas… claro, si es que los tuvo…" Sintió un pinchazo al ver por el rabillo del ojo la luz solar disminuyendo. "La reunión con la Guardia Real ya debe haber terminado, y él estará esperándome, en nuestro lugar especial."

La simple idea de reunirse con el Mago Oscuro parecía relajarlo. Yami le vio salir, seguro de que el Faraón se llevaría una sorpresa al encontrar el antiguo observatorio sin su atracción principal. No tenía caso seguirlo. Tal vez el hecho de poder avanzar con libertad esta ocasión por el pasado tuviera un fin, un propósito.

"Quizás hay algo que debo encontrar." Pensó el espíritu del rompecabezas.

Al salir del cuarto, se encontró sin rumbo por tercera ocasión. Durante su avance encontró gente del palacio, sirvientes principalmente. Su actitud delataba preocupación, los movimientos que hacían contenían nerviosismo. Al parecer, el reino pasaba por un momento de crisis muy grave. Los pasos de alguien acercándose alertaron a Yami. En segundos se reveló la identidad de su dueño. Yami se quedó sin respiración al contemplar la imponente figura del mismísimo Seto Kaiba. Sólo que en esta ocasión no había ninguna gabardina con el logotipo de Kaiba Corporation. En su reemplazo, una fina túnica púrpura le cubría el cuerpo, acompañado por una capa del mismo color que le alcanzaba los tobillos. Sostenido en la mano izquierda del Alto Sacerdote estaba el poderoso Cetro del Milenio. Kaiba siempre ha tenido que desempeñar puestos importantes, incluso en el pasado. Pues excelente, alguien más a quien seguir. Mientras iba detrás de su rival de todos los tiempos, Yami no pudo evitar sentir incomodidad.

"Es como espiar las vidas de otras personas…"

A Yami le extrañó notar que estaba volviendo sobre sus pasos. No comprendió las intenciones del sacerdote hasta verlo detenerse frente a la habitación del Mago Oscuro. Con un simple movimiento del Cetro del Milenio el hechizo del a puerta cedió. Nada puede oponerse a la Magia del Milenio. El sacerdote entró, y Yami aprovechó para hacerlo también. La puerta volvió a cerrarse tras de ellos. Al escuchar el ruido, el Mago Oscuro, que estaba sentado al borde de su cama, se levanto con brusquedad. Se había retirado la armadura, vistiendo ahora solo una ligera túnica del mismo color.

"¡Seth¿Cómo te atreves a entrar así a mi habitación?" replicó el Mago, aún con bastante malhumor a causa de su enfrentamiento con Isis.

"Como Consejero Real estoy en mi derecho de velar por los intereses del príncipe…" dijo Seth, avanzando hacia el hechicero negro. Sin preocupación, lanzó sobre la cama el sombrero y la capa color púrpura.

"Querrás decir Faraón." Corrigió el mago.

"Por supuesto, Faraón." Hizo un ademán de no darle mucha importancia. "Me comentaron que te has tomado la libertad de hablar en su nombre…"

"Isis." Murmuró el mago, molesto.

"No importa quien lo dijo ¿verdad?" El sacerdote sonrió con cinismo. "También se rumora que has estado… 'distrayendo' al Faraón de sus ocupaciones reales."

No parecía ser el mejor día del Mago Oscuro, y las cosas estaban por empeorar para él.

"El Faraón atiende todos los días las juntas sobre el estado del reino. Tú lo sabes. Eres su consejero y siempre estás presente."

"Lo que me lleva a un asunto que me tiene algo intrigado. Ayer por la mañana traté con el Faraón la posibilidad de organizar un equipo armado para buscar al culpable de las revueltas. Él parecía bastante convencido… pero extrañamente esta mañana ya no opinaba lo mismo. Y me pregunto… ¿tuviste algo que ver en eso, brujo?"

"Mandar guardias a registrar la ciudad resultaría contraproducente." Dijo el mago. "El pueblo tendría miedo, se crearía incertidumbre. ¿Y de qué serviría? Ni siquiera hay indicios que nos permitan identificar al supuesto alborotador."

"¿Tuviste algo que ver en esto?" repitió el sacerdote, enfadado.

"Sí. Yo le dije al Faraón que cancelara la operación que organizabas."

Por un momento, pareció que el sacerdote iba a estallar en ira, y Yami temió que utilizara de manera negligente el artículo del milenio en su poder.

"Escúchame, y escúchame con atención, brujo." Dio un paso hacia el hechicero, quedando ambos rostros frente a frente. "No te metas en los asuntos que no te incumben. Podría acusarte ante el consejo, alegar manipulación tuya sobre el príncipe. Si no quieres que eso pase, mejor dedícate a lo que mejor sabes hacer: acostarte con tú Faraón, y deja los asuntos del reino a los demás."

Ese comentario acabó con la paciencia del Mago Negro. Tomó al sacerdote por los hombros, acorralándolo contra de la pared. Ahora era su turno de decir lo que en realidad pensaba de él. Sin embargo, antes de que alcanzara a pronunciar una sola palabra, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de nuevo. De pie en la entrada, observándolos con expresión de seriedad, se encontraba el Faraón.

.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.

NOTAS:

Hello!  
Que pensaban? Que ya me había muerto? Pues no, pero casi!  
Disculpas por tardar tanto tiempo, más del que he tardado jamás, pero estaba en un bloqueo del que sólo pudo sacarme toda la presión que se me vino encima este inicio de mes… 2 días fue lo que me tomó escribir todo el capítulo.  
Que les parece? Por ahí me dijo alguien que mi estilo cambió un poco, yo no lo sé… No sé por qué me dio por meter a más personajes… pero creo que fue una buena idea! Esta vez no hubo muchas escenas amorosas… de hecho, creo que no las hubo para nada, pero me gustó mucho escribir el capitulo, y espero que a ustedes les haya agradado leerlo.

Ok, como ya saben, no soy una instruida en el tema de YGO, así que… Seth si es Seto, verdad? Es que nadie supo darme una respuesta concreta… ..

Cuantos sueños se necesitan para saber el pasado del Faraón? Eso me lo preguntaron ya varias veces… incluso me sugirieron poner al pobre Yugi en coma Oo Ya me las arreglaré para que las cosas avancen!

Saben que espero reviews, por favor, por favor, por favor! Y gracias por su apoyo y perseverancia! 


	6. Explicaciones

Los personajes utilizados aquí no son de mi propiedad, así que antes de meterme a la cárcel piensen eso, además, Yo no gano nada por medio de esto, simplemente criticas.  
Gracias. Ahora si. ¡Lean, por favor!

.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.

Capitulo 6: Explicaciones.

El hechicero se apartó del sacerdote en cuanto vio al Faraón. El rostro de éste mostrando nada más que seriedad, pero el mago sabía que estaba molesto. Con él. Vio a Seth recoger sus prendas esparcidas en la habitación y escabullirse hasta la salida.

"Me retiro, su Alteza." Dijo el sacerdote, haciendo reverencia. Al levantarse, su mirada y la del mago se cruzaron; tuvo que hacer uso de su autocontrol para contener una sonrisa de victoria.

El Faraón mantuvo su posición, examinando al Mago Oscuro, quien tampoco se atrevió a moverse o hablar. Sabía muy bien que lanzarse a dar explicaciones sólo empeoraría las cosas, así que volvió a su actitud serena y esperó.  
El soberano se extrañó por la actitud del hechicero. Ser sumiso no era cualidad propia de él. Toda la maldita situación resultaba extraña, y no le agradó en lo mínimo.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó, cruzando los brazos, usando un tono de voz neutro. "Esperaba verte en el antiguo observatorio, cómo acordamos."

La mente del Mago Oscuro apreció las posibles explicaciones. ¿Debía decirle sobre su discusión con la sacerdotisa? No tendría caso, Isis negaría cada palabra. Demonios. Ese era sin duda de los peores días de su vida. Derrotado, habló.

"La junta con la Guardia Real no fue buena." La mirada escrutadora del Faraón le hizo querer girar la cabeza a otro punto, pero eso indicaría debilidad, algo que no permitiría. Se obligó a mantener los ojos en los del Faraón. "No pido a los miembros de la junta abnegada obediencia, sino un poco de respeto, en lo que sin embargo no parecen ser muy buenos." Al no recibir respuesta del otro hombre, prosiguió a explicarse. "Ciertas personas dicen que te manipulo a tomar ciertas decisiones."

"¿Qué?" El rostro del Faraón pasó por distintos estados en segundos. Molestia, incredulidad, indignación. "¿Quién?"

El hechicero oscuro no podía nombrar a Isis y Seth. Ambos jurarían ante el Faraón que él mentía, y seguro llenarían su cabeza con ideas en contra del mago. Tampoco podía dar nombres al azar. Eso es deshonesto, y sería una mentira contra gentes indiferentes al conflicto.

"Ya he aclarado el asunto con esas personas, no te preocupes." Respondió el Mago Oscuro, tranquilo. "No me pareció conveniente ir a nuestra cita. Por lo menos no hoy…"

"¿Y qué hacía Seth aquí?"

"Discutimos." Respondió el mago. Molestia filtrándose en su voz.

Al Faraón le sorprendió esto. ¿Discutiendo? Repasó mentalmente la escena que interrumpió con su entrada. En efecto, ambos parecían bastante… enfurecidos. A primera vista le molestó ver a su mago en posición tan íntima con otra persona, en especial siendo Seth, a quién incluso él aceptaba apuesto. El Mago Oscuro lo miraba con tanta intensidad, con tanto arrebato, que no pudo evitar sentir celos. Jamás los había experimentado antes, y era espantoso.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" preguntó, dejando de lado la postura neutral que mantenía.

"…Asuntos personales." No quería mentir más al Faraón. Si era posible mantener las cosas ocultas, mejor. "No me preguntes más al respecto, por favor."

El joven soberano inspeccionó los ojos azules de su querido hechicero. Lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que no estaba mintiendo, aunque quizá tampoco decía toda la verdad. ¿Qué clase de problemas existían entre él y Seth para pelear tan acalorados? Quería saberlo… empero, el mago le pidió que no insistiera. Se lo pidió por favor. Si el rebelde Mago Negro pronunció palabras tan suplicantes era imposible ignorar su petición. Se tragaría las dudas y confiaría en él. Asintió con la cabeza. Sin embargo, tampoco iba a lanzarse a brazos del hechicero cómo si nada. Necesitaba pensar. En silencio, se marchó.

Yami decidió mantenerse junto al Faraón, así que recorrió de nuevo el camino a los aposentos reales. Durante el trayecto vio distintas expresiones en el rostro del soberano, sobre todo incertidumbre y preocupación. El paso acelerado que llevó hasta alcanzar su cuarto, junto la frialdad con que ignoró la gente alrededor, demostraba el deseo del Faraón por estar sólo. Cerró la puerta y fue directo a la ventana por la cual observaba su reino a diario.

"Justo cuando creí que esto no podía ir peor…" dijo el joven soberano, suspirando. La luz nocturna, pálida y plateada de la luna, iluminó con languidez la piel bronceada del Faraón. "Se rumora que me manipulan… lo cual implica que piensan que soy lo suficiente débil para ser influenciado. No puedo permitir que ese tipo de habladurías se esparzan. Si mi postura decae, mi autoridad también." Apoyó ambas manos en el borde de la ventana, con la mirada baja. "¿Por qué no pude nacer hijo de un simple guardia real? Así todo sería mucho más fácil… Pero de nada sirve lamentarme. Lo que debo hacer es encontrar la manera para demostrar a todos que puedo manejar mi pueblo." La brisa fresca del desierto acarició sus cabellos con suavidad, cómo si intentara consolarle. "Y también está lo que vi hace un momento. ¿Qué discutías con Seth y por qué¿Y en verdad discutían?" fue hacia la cama, aquella que compartió con el hechicero. "No quiero dudar de ti… menos en estos momentos…" hundió la cabeza entre los muchos cojines que había en la cama.

Yami fue arrastrado por la ya bien conocida sensación acuosa hacia otra escena que tomaba lugar en el palacio. Lo primero que vino a su mente fue que sería llevado de regreso a la habitación del Mago Oscuro, a presenciar las resoluciones de éste sobre la conversación con el Faraón. Sin embargo, el lugar donde le colocaron no era los aposentos de la poderosa carta. El cuarto era pequeño, a comparación con otros que vio en el palacio. ¿Estaba dentro del palacio? Algo le decía que sí. Lo único que amueblaba el cuarto era una mesa con dos sillas. Sobre la mesa había papeles en desorden y una vela consumida hasta la mitad. Esa era la única iluminación ahí. Pasaron los minutos sin ocurrir nada, y Yami comenzaba a impacientarse. ¿Iba a pasar algo en realidad¿O era otro problema técnico de la persona que controlaba aquello? Cruzado de brazos, esperó, con la vista fija en la vela agonizante. Al fin, tras el ruido de una cerradura, la puerta se abrió dando paso a dos figuras familiares: Akunadin y Seth. No lucían muy alegres.

"¿Y bien?" siseó Akunadin, molesto. "¿Qué ocurre ahora¿Qué otra mala noticia me tienes hoy?"

Yami encontró esa actitud bastante fuera de personaje en Akunadin. Por lo que tuvo oportunidad de ver el hombre era tranquilo y cabal. Quizá sólo estaba de mal humor debido a los problemas en el reino. El semblante frío del Sumo Sacerdote no se vio afectado por las palabras de Akunadin, y tomó asiento en una de las silla, tras mirarla cómo la cosa más indigna del universo. A Yami la semejanza con Seto Kaiba le resultaba sorprendente.

"Cómo sospeché, el brujo ha estado aconsejando al príncipe." Dijo Seth, sin emoción visible. "Por culpa suya se suspendió la expedición armada."

"¡Maldita sea!" dijo Akunadin, golpeando la mesa con el puño. La vela se balanceó en su lugar. "¡Sabía que la relación con ese mago no traería nada bueno!" giró hacia Seth. "¿Ahora qué haremos?"

"¿En verdad piensan que el Mago Oscuro manipula al Faraón?" murmuró Yami, sorprendido. También posó la vista sobre el Sumo Sacerdote, esperando la resolución de éste.

"Necesitamos hacer algo sobre ese brujo ¿no?" dijo Seth, con frialdad.

"Desaparecerlo." Murmuró Akunadin, mientras una sonrisa perversa se formaba en su cara.

La sangre del cuerpo de Yami se congeló y su corazón pareció detenerse. ¿Cómo demonios podían ser tan drásticos¡Y sin estar seguros de las acusaciones contra el hechicero!

"No seas estúpido." Respondió el sacerdote, irritado. "Conoces lo necesario el poder del brujo para saber que no podemos dañarle físicamente. Y es lo bastante listo para cuidarse de ahora en delante." El otro hombre pareció decepcionado por la negativa del sacerdote.

"Sigo sin entender por qué no matar al Faraón y acabar con esto." Dijo Akunadin, cruzando los brazos. "Sería menos complicado."

"¿Matarme?" exclamó Yami, horrorizado. "¿Por qué diablos querrían matarme?"

"En verdad eres un estúpido." Replicó Seth. "No podemos matar al Faraón. Incluso si el idiota tropieza en la bañera y se mata yo sería el principal sospechoso. Debido al alto puesto que desempeño todo apuntaría hacia mí. ¿Crees que me tomo estas molestias por diversión?"

El asunto no se trataba del Mago Oscuro, sino de él, del Faraón. Dos de sus hombres de confianza conspiraban a sus espaldas. ¡Por los Dioses, incluso discutían su muerte!

"Entonces, de nuevo¿qué haremos?" preguntó Akunadin, amedrentado por el joven sacerdote.

"Quitar al brujo de la gracia del Faraón." Dijo Seth, sonriendo. "Y sé muy bien cómo hacer eso. Con los incentivos necesarios, perderá la confianza en él."

La puerta se abrió por segunda ocasión. La sacerdotisa Isis hacía aparición.

"¿Dónde estabas?" exigió saber el mayor de los hombres. "Mandé buscarte y no te encontraron en el palacio."

"¿Dónde crees que estaba?" respondió la mujer, fastidiada. "Hablando con la gente del pueblo. Esos malditos comunicados fueron bastante difíciles de difamar. ¿No se supone que mandarían un grupo armado en lugar de mensajeros de paz?"

Isis también contaba dentro de la conspiración en su contra. Los levantamientos del pueblo eran obra suya. No era sorpresa que la sacerdotisa no pudiera darles el nombre o información de los alborotadores.

"Cortesía de tu hechicero Real predilecto." Dijo Akunadin, con sarcasmo.

"¡Ese idiota…!" murmuró la mujer. "¿Qué rayos ve el Faraón en él?"

"Bueno, quizá Seth lo averigüe y te diga."

"¿De qué está hablando?" preguntó Isis, dirigiéndose al apuesto sacerdote. "¿Seth?"

El Alto Sacerdote no respondió. Nunca lo hacía. Isis era una simple sacerdotisa con rango inferior al suyo a quien no merecía la pena hablar. No confiaba en ella. Demasiado oportunista, demasiado dispuesta a cambiar de bando a conveniencia. Akunadin fue quien respondió la pregunta.

"Seth planea separar a esos dos. Acentuado en el hechicero. Así que si se presenta la oportunidad, debes crear dudas en el Faraón al respecto." La mujer asintió.

"Ya veremos si el brujo cae ante tus encantos, Seth…" Isis intentó tocar la piel al descubierto en hombros del Alto Sacerdote.

Con un movimiento rápido, Seth se apartó, evitando el degradante contacto con la mujer. Sin decir más, se marchó. Era una perdida de tiempo seguir hablando con esos dos inútiles.

"¿Cómo están las cosas en el reino?" preguntó Akunadin.

"Bien. Logré convencer a la gente de que el Faraón planea iniciar una guerra de conquista." Soltó una carcajada. "¡Y los muy crédulos se tragaron hasta la última palabra!" Akunadin se unió a la burla.

Yami tuvo el impulso de golpearlos. Quiso ser visible, sólido, y hacerlos callar. Se reían de él, de su autoridad, de su confianza. Todo comenzó a sacudirse de pronto, cómo si ocurriera un terremoto producido por su furia. Se vio arrastrado a la realidad, y no tuvo más remedio que ceder el control del cuerpo a Yugi. Los ojos de éste se abrieron, topando con la cara de Wheeler a centímetros de la suya.

"¡Joey!" gritó, apartándose asustado.

"¡Al fin despiertas!" dijo el rubio, sonriendo. "¡Mira!" le acercó el periódico tanto a la cara de Yugi que parecía iba a asfixiarlo con él.

"¿Qué¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Yugi, tomando el papel.

"¡Te vas de viaje, amigo!" dijo Wheeler, señalando un artículo del periódico. "El primer lugar del sorteo de Duelo de Monstruos no se presentó. Por lo tanto… ¡pasa a manos del segundo lugar¡Ese eres tu!"

"¿Qué?" arrebató el papel de manos de Joey, sin rastro de somnolencia. "¡No puedo creerlo!"

"Pero tienes hasta hoy al mediodía para presentarte, o el premio pasará al tercer lugar." Vio su reloj. "Son las 7:30 a.m., así que te queda suficiente tiempo de ir a buscar el comprobante a tu casa."

"¡Sí, eso haré!" estaba a punto de irse, cuando Joey lo detuvo.

"Entonces supongo que, si te vas ya, no necesitarás tu tarea de Biología ¿no es así?"

Con prisa, entregó la libreta al rubio. Tras esto, salió corriendo de la escuela, con dirección a su casa.

.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.

NOTAS:

Ok, un capitulo corto… y no muy bueno. Espero, sin embargo, que no se enfaden conmigo por eso.  
Se agradece, como siempre, el apoyo que me dan! Se esperan reviews! Se suplica por ellos!  
Haré lo posible por actualizar pronto ¿si? Andaba hace tiempo un poco ocupada… (odiosas 4tas de Matemáticas…) pero ya estoy más o menos libre.

Nos vemos! 


End file.
